


Cold and Sad

by SparklerHale1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, these two are amazing, we better see more of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Michael and Adam talk about their future.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Cold and Sad

**Author's Note:**

> you probably wont see this because no one is going to read this, but hello!

Adam had to absorb the good things.

No, he needed to. He feared if he stopped, he wouldn’t be able to find a way to start again. Then he would just fade. Fade into nothingness, like a slow burning fire that starved, and couldn’t be fed. 

That’s what life felt like out of the cage. 

“This is crazy.” He spoke, enjoying the way he could see his breath as he exhaled. Surrounding him, from his left and right, was the never ending view of the arctic. It was day, surprisingly sunny, and it was beautiful. The lack of humanity was beautiful.

“Why did you want to come here?” Michael asked, and Adam turned his head to see him looking down the large glacier they stood at, snow sinking into their shoes.

“Because I’d never be able to come here if I wasn’t hosting an Archangel.” He answered easily, smiling widely as he leaned down and touched the ice.

It was extremely cold, but he couldn't feel it. He’d most likely be dead if he could. But Michael’s wings were large, and kept him warm.

“It’s beautiful, Michael. I’m appreciating it.”

“I thought you'd like to appreciate things like food and...movies.”

Adam already did those things. He tasted as much food as he wanted, and even watched a few movies he had missed while being missing. Most if it made him feel good, but also...directionless.

“I’m not even supposed to be alive. I was dead, then possessed, took a nice tour in hell and now I’m here. My mom’s gone, my life is gone, and I’m here. What am I supposed to do?” Adam clenched his jaw, stood up and cradled frozen snow in his hands. His shoulders were tense despite the only thing he wanted to be feeling was relaxed. “So, forgive me for trying to-...to find something…”

Silence followed as he trailed off. Even with him staring at Michael’s face, his face, he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

“I’m sorry. I know we’ve talked about this.” Adam said quietly, and turned away. Back to the cold arctic, and tried to fuel the fire again. Michael had protected him in the cage. Time had kept them close. There was an agreement. They were friends. He had another chance of life. Good things.

Good.

“We’ll find something.” Michael finally spoke, but Adam didn’t look at him. Even when he could see him draw closer, he kept his eyes on the blinding snow. “I’ll be your guide. We will go anywhere you want and...appreciate those places.”

There was unmistakable sound of feathers that Adam grew to know as Michael’s wings. If they were able to be physical, he knew they would be curled closer around him. They had protected him when he needed most protecting.

The conversation seemed quick, but it was far from over in the long run. Adam grinned again, taking the snow he had in his hands and throwing it toward Michael. It landed square on his shoulder, but the Archangel only frowned. “Was this some sort of attack in anger?”

“Lesson one, that is called a snowball.” He laughed. “Let’s see, what’s next, the white house? Maybe the moon? The sky’s the limit.”

Michael gave him that rare smile, one that didn’t need his face to mimic, but one he could feel in his chest. It was an amusement that made him remember the days early of the cage.

_ “You’re so fragile.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ “....” _

_ “I didn’t say to stop talking.” _

“You know…-” Adam jolted back into reality as Michael spoke again, back in his mind and one again they were one being. “The moon is something-”

“We can go to the moon?!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END


End file.
